Hoy y Siempre
by catita taisho de kou
Summary: AU del capitulo extra que Hino-sensei hizo... "me arrepiento,de cuando tuve la oportunidad,no haberte pedido que te quedaras". "porque amo a Kaname,pero te amo más a ti Zero". "hoy y siempre juntos,por toda la eternidad,amor"


**_konbanwa minna-san!_**

**_aquí Cata-chan reportándose!_**

**_Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre el mundo de Vampire Knight... en mi cuenta ya llevo un one-shot de Inuyasha y uno de Sailor moon, además de que estoy escribiendo una historia de este ultimo anime,pero... no me pude resistir y mi loca mente no me dejó en paz hasta que escribí este one-shot de Vampire Knight. La verdad es que siempre quise hacerlo,pero nunca me atreví,no encontraba un tema o algo por el estilo,claro,hasta hoy en la mañana._**

**_Lo que sucede es que hoy leí el capitulo extra que Hino-sensei escribió y... ¡No me gustó del todo!_**

**_Yo soy una ZeKi de corazón,amo a Zero con toda el alma y no me gusta que Hino-sensei no le de un final completamente feliz,siento que lo hace quedar...como el plato de segunda mesa y eso ¡No me gusta!. No tengo nada en contra de Kaname-sempai,pero yo ¡Amo a Zero! y quiero un final realmente feliz para él,así que... lo intenté y he aquí el resultado._**

**_Pido perdón si la historia no es lo suficientemente buena,pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre Vampire Knight así que... tenganme paciencia._**

**_Por último, los personajes son de Hino-sensei y la historia es un ZeroxYuuki (por si no ha quedado claro), fans de Kaname-sempai quedan advertidas. _**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

Dos jóvenes vampiros se encontraban en la calle.

- Yuuki-sama habrá un evento esta noche,requerimos su presencia -dijo un tercero.

- allí estaré -prometió la joven sangrepura. Iba a seguir a esa persona cuando un agarre en su mano la detuvo.

- Wakaba y yo somos diferentes -le comentó el chico- porque hay algo de lo cual me arrepiento -.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró sorprendida. Era sumamente extraño que Zero se arrepintiera de algo y,sobretodo,lo reconociera en voz alta.

- si yo... -comenzó- después de saber que eras una sangrepura no hubiera peleado,si no te hubiera alejado,me pregunto como habrían sido las cosas -le dijo con la cabeza gacha- si en ese entonces hubiera tomado tu mano y te hubiera dicho _"no te vayas"_ yo... -se volteo y la miro de frente- me arrepiento de no haber atesorado ese último momento -finalizó con decisión en su mirada.

- si todo eso no hubiera pasado -le dijo ella- si en ese momento tú me hubieras dicho que me quedará -una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro- lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho -el joven cazador la miró sorprendido- si,ame y amo a Kaname, pero si me hubieras pedido que me quedara a tu lado lo habría hecho Zero,porque yo... yo te amo Zero,yo te amo más a ti -ahora si parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas y una risa traviesa se escapó de los labios de la chica- pero no me arrepiento,porque de ser así,también me arrepentiría de tener a mi bebé y eso no es posible -.

- Yuuki yo... -.

- shh -lo silenció ella- sé que tú sabes que algún día,cuando Kaname recupere su corazón,yo lo convertiré en humano usando mi vida,pero hasta que ese día llegue...me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo y vivir contigo siendo inmensamente feliz,contigo y con mi peque a niña-.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del peliplateado y tiró de Yuuki hasta abrazarla- te lo dije hace tiempo,que me dejarás caminar a tu lado y ahora que al fin me lo permites,no cabe en mi tanta felicidad -levantó su rostro hasta que quedaron frente a frente- por supuesto que me encantaría hacerte feliz, a ti y a la pequeña e inteligente bebé Kuran -.

- oi Zero,yo también soy inteligente ba... -no pudo terminar su insulto porque sus labios fueron apresados por los del cazador. Después de tantos años sin saborear los labios del otro,este momento se sentía como el paraíso. Se movían rítmicamente, reconociéndose, anhelándose, amándose.

- te amo Yuuki -le dijo una vez terminado el beso.

Ella sonrió- yo también te amo Zero, hoy y siempre -.

Aquella promesa fue sellada con un beso. Que importaba que ella fuera una princesa sangrepura con una hija de su antiguo hermano y amor o que el fuera un vampiro ex-humano,cazador de vampiros. Ellos se amaban,y así sería por toda la eternidad.

* * *

- ne Zero -llamó una joven de largo cabello apareciendo detrás del hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Sucede algo Yuuki? -preguntó él,con una serenidad que había ido adquiriendo después de tanto tiempo de odiar a los vampiros y así mismo como existencia. Una serenidad que había obtenido gracias al amor de las mujeres que amaba.

- okaa-san ¿Qué pasa? -la miró una dulce niña de cinco años.

- nada,nada chibi Juuri,pero dime algo ¿No te aburres de no tener con quién jugar? -cuestionó a su hija la mujer.

- a veces,pero otou-san siempre juega conmigo y tú también -respondió con inocencia la niña.

- hai,hai,hai, demo... ¿No te gustaría que otro niño jugará contigo? -.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Yuuki? -la miró con una ceja alzada el peliplateado.

Ella solo se inclinó sobre su hija- en un tiempo más tendrás un nuevo compañero de juegos mi niña -.

- Yuuki -susurró el cazador sorprendido.

- ¿En serio okaa-san? -preguntó con los ojos brillando la niña.

- así es,tendrás un hermanito -exclamó sonriente y sonrojada.

- ¡Yupi! -saltó feliz la niña- iré a contarle a Aidou oji-san -se despidió con un beso y un abrazo de su madre y salió corriendo en busca de su tío favorito.

La mujer volteó a mirar a su ahora esposo y lo vi estático en su lugar,sin pestañear y con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Zero -lo llamó.

El aludido salió de su trance y se levantó a abrazarla- oh Yuuki -.

- ¿No estas enojado? -le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -.

- no lo sé, tú eres muy raro Zero -.

- la extraña eres tú, Yuuki -.

- oi... -.

- eres una tonta por creer que me enfadaría por una noticia tan maravillosa como está ¡Seremos Padres! -gritó feliz y con una gran sonrisa.

Ella solo rió a la vez que él la hacia girar en el aire.

- si es niño quiero que se llame Ichiru -dijo una vez fue bajada.

- ¿Ichiru? -miró confundido.

- hai,me gusta ese nombre y sería bonito ¿No crees? -.

Zero sonrió- no importa el nombre,porque sería un pedazito tuyo y mio...de los dos -.

- Zero...-.

- te amo Yuuki, me alegra que ahora camines a mi lado -.

- no existe otra forma Zero,a tu lado soy feliz y aun cuando muera,mi esencia te acompañará hoy y siempre -.

- hoy y siempre Yuuki -finalizó con un beso el joven cazador- por siempre te amaré ,a ti y a nuestra familia -.

Un dulce beso fue dado y una promesa de amor eterno fue fortalecida... Princesa y cazador se unieron, un corazón en dos cuerpos distintos,latiendo por un solo amor...

_Por siempre juntos...amor_

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?_**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado,y si valió la pena,déjenme sus reviews...^^_**

**_se despide de ustedes_**

**_Cata-chan_**


End file.
